Sharpay's the new girl at East High
by givemeinspiration
Summary: What would happen if Sharpay was the nice, new girl at East High? And who could imagine Gabriella as the mean, popular drama queen? Troyella/Troypay. My 1st story, so please be nice. I don't own any of these characters.
1. Sharpay meets Troy

**Sharpay's POV**

I looked around the room, feeling totally awkward. I shuddered as I noticed a couple nerds checking me out. I can't believe I have to spend my New Years' Eve at some resort with my parents and Ryan. I looked around and noticed Ryan talking to some girl with glasses and a shy smile. But what really caught my attention was this really cute guy with brown hair talking to Ryan. Never one to be unsociable, I walked over to say hi.

"I can't believe you! We've only been at this party for like 5 minutes, and you've already met someone?"I asked. "It's because I'm such a people person, and no one can resist my charm." Ryan replied in dripping sarcasm. "And plus, Troy here, lives in Albuquerque. That place Dad's moving us to after winter break."

"Ugh, don't even remind me! Isn't it bad enough we move like 3 times a year? Mm whatever."

I turned towards the cute guy with brown hair. "Hey I'm Sharpay, and you are?" He looked really cute with his shy smile. "Uhm hey I'm Troy. But you already know that _laughs _So you and Ryan are seriously going moving to Albuquerque? What school are you guys gonna go to?"

"We actually don't know yet. Our Dad's trying to get us into some fancy private school there. But I kinda wanna go to a public school for once in my life."

"Well you guys should definitly go to East High, I'll show you around." _Wait, was he flirting with me? Nawh clearly the lack of flirting over this break has gotten to me._

As we continued talking, two spotlights shone down on us. "Looks like we've found our volunteers, ladies and gentlemen!" There was a lot of commotion and confusion as we were pushed towards the stage.

I glanced at Troy with a confused look. He shrugged back in reply. "I'll sing if you sing Sharpay, unless you're scared," he teased. "Me scared? Did I forget to mention that I was my school's best singer, if I may say so myself," I bragged as I gave him a wink.

(Start of Something New starts playing)

I was a little surprised as we sang in perfect harmony. I looked at Troy in surprise a few times. This guy clearly has talent. He managed to hit all the right notes. And I smiled as we sang and danced together on stage. When the song came to an end everyone screamed and clapped. I posed next to Troy with a huge smile on my face. We were both out of breath.

So we decided to walk outside for some fresh air. "Wow, you were really good," Troy complimented.

"Haha thanks I've been taking lessons since I was like 6. You're not so bad yourself Bolton." I noticed him blush at this comment. "Really? I like never sing back home. Unless you count singing in the shower." We both laughed.

Troy and I stood in a comfortable silence as we heard everyone around us start the countdown. I heard a loud boom and saw a bunch of fireworks above us. It looked absolutely breathtaking. But I remembered that I had to go meet my parents and Ryan.

"I'd hate to leave but I have to go wish my parents happy new year," I said.

"Oh yeah, me too," he said. "But before you go give me your number and I'll give you mine."

We swapped numbers. "There you go, see you at East High! _hopefully_." I said the hopefully part to myself.

I quickly run away in search of Ryan and my parents.

(Troy's POV)

"You should definitely call me when you get back. Maybe we can hang out, you know, since you won't know anyone there." I mumbled.

I look up and realized that Sharpay was already halfway across the room. It was as if she could tell I was staring at her, she turns around and I catch her eye. She gives a quick wink, and mouths "text me." I smirk back at her. I would most definitely text her soon, very soon.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

So I'm still brainstorming ideas on what the pairings will be. It will most likely be Troypay, but in the first story it's based on them forming a friendship. And please don't complain about this pairing. I know they aren't going out in real life. That's why it's **TROYPAY** not **ZASHLEY**. First story ever, so a few pointers would be nice. Please and thankyou(:


	3. A New Start

Two weeks later

**(Sharpay's POV)**

We had left the lodge the very next day, so I never got a chance to say goodbye to Troy. But it's not like we were friends or anything, so it would've kinda been awkward. Anyways, I've been extremely busy these past two weeks. From packing all my clothes, btw I have **alot** of clothes, then moving, filling out a gazillion papers for school, and then painting my wall, pink of course. Dad said I should've let him hire some professional people to do it. But it's not like I had anything else to do and I wanted to prove to him I wasn't some spoiled brat easily bought over with money or treats. I was still mad at him for making us move. I was singing along to Crush by David Archuleta, and it was then that I realized Troy hasn't texted once at all. But it's not like I was expecting him to actually text me. Being the average girl at my old school, I knew how things worked. He looked like a popular jock, who probably had a really pretty, bitchy, popular girlfriend, and didn't have to waste his time talking to some random girl he met over winter break. By now he probably has forgotten all about me.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize Ryan had come in. "Hey little sis, how's painting your room? I'm actually surprised, it doesn't look half bad."

"Gee thanks. You let Dad's people paint your room?" I asked.

"He knows I can't be bought over that easily. But hey, at least he's trying. And that way I have time to come over and bug my favorite-est sister!"

I looked up at him skeptically. "I'm your **only** sister doofus." "My point exactly." He said. We both laughed.

"So you excited about going to East High?" I asked.

"It sounds like a dumb school, but at least it's a public school," he replied.

I wanted to talk about something to him but I didn't have the nerves to.

Ryan noticed my troubled expression. "What's wrong Sharpay?" "Oh it's nothing," I replied. "As if, I know you better than that, we're twins, remember? What are you worried about?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's just that at every school we've been to you've always been the smart, popular one. I've been the goth girl at Franklin High, the drama queen at North Shore High, and I was the biggest slut at our last school. (Btw these are just schools I made up at the top of my head, so yeah. Aha back to the story now) All because I hung out with the wrong people, dated and then dumped the wrong guys, went through some phases, or I just stopped caring. But for once, I want to be popular and hangout with the people you always hangout with. And part of me wants to be brave enough to try out for musicals. But I don't want to be labeled as a drama nerd."

Ryan stood still, trying to absorb all this information. "Gee I never knew you felt that way Pay. If I did I would've totally introduced to my friends. And the only reason you were called a slut was because David wasn't man enough to admit you dumped his sorry ass. That's why he spread the rumor of you guys sleeping together. And you have an amazing voice; you should totally try out at this new school."

"I know but I'm not taking that risk, we're juniors Ryan. I don't have that much time left of highschool to make it count."

Ryan walked over and gave me a hug. "Well whatever happens, happens. But I promise I'll help you out tomorrow at school. Just stick with me and show everyone that Sharpay I know and love."

"Awh thanks Ryan." He stood up and headed for the door. "No problem Pay, but if you **ever **tell anyone of my "sensitive" side, I'll hurt you. After all brothers and sisters aren't supposed to get along with each other right?" he smirks at me.

I throw some paint at him, "Oh get out!" I laugh to myself. "Hey! These are my new jeans! Yeesh, I give you advice and this is the thanks I get?" he said with fake hurt voice. He chuckles and walks to his own room.

I look at my room, the paint was starting to dry. It actually didn't look half bad. I decided to finish unpacking my clothes and then choosing an outfit for the first day of school tomorrow. An hour later, I decided on a purple tank top that didn't reveal too much, with skinny jeans and my black converse high tops. It wasn't slutty or too girly. After all I still haven't seen this school, so I don't know what style everyone has. I had decided on my favorite diamond choker. By now the movers had put all my furniture in my room. I lay on my bed with a content sigh. I was really nervous but also excited for tomorrow, after all, it was a new start for me.

(End of POV)

At the same moment Sharpay laid on her bed, Troy collapsed on his bed. Sharpay couldn't have been anymore wrong than she was when she assumed that Troy didn't even remember her.

(Troy POV)

I was so exhausted from basketball practice with my dad. It's not that I hated basketball or anything, but it was winter break for crying out loud! I haven't been able to hang out with Chad or any of the guys. Not even my girlfriend Gabriella, although it probably would have just me carrying her bags as she spent hours in the mall. Just then I heard my phone beep. I got 2 texts from Chad asking if I could hangout, and 5 from Gabriella, all of which was of her complaining. I replied to all of them then scrolled through my contacts. My eyes fell upon Sharpay's. I know it was wrong of me to even be thinking about another girl since I had a girlfriend. But I couldn't stop thinking about her confident smile, her deep brown eyes which were actually different from Gabriella's. For one, they weren't always cold or filled with annoyance. Sharpay was really hot, and I could also tell she had a great body, but I wasn't that shallow. She sang with such passion, it sounded as if she was bearing her soul, the way she gracefully danced around the stage even though she was on high heels. But it's not like I was going to see her anytime soon. So there wasn't a point in trying to contact her.

I must've been in really deep thought about Sharpay because I didn't even notice my mom walk in. "My goodness Troy, you reek! Go take a shower now young man, then join us downstairs for dinner."

"Well it's not like it was my idea to practice, but you know how Dad is," I replied.

"Well then you should talk to him, but now is not the time to. Go take a shower," she said. "Alright alright, but would you please get out of my room, I like my privacy," I smiled at her.

My mom gave me a look. "Okay okay I'm leaving, but hurry up." She closed my door on the way out.

I turned on the shower. The hot water was a relief for my body as I relaxed my muscles and conditioned my hair. After all Troy Bolton had to keep his hair from looking greasy. I stepped out and decided on what to wear for tomorrow. Before I started dating Gabriella, I didn't really care about what I wore, even though I was popular even way back then. But ever since I started dating Gabriella I've had to watch what I wear, otherwise she'd probably lose her head. I sighed, sometimes I wish I could just say whatever I wanted and wear what I wanted. It's not like it was those chick flicks where the popular boy has to fake his personality and was really a sensitive guy just begging to be set free. And in those chick flicks the guy gets accepted by everyone. East High was nothing like that. But whatever, _you sound like a wimp, get yourself together man,_ I thought to myself. I was dreading yet also looking forward to tomorrow for some reason. It's not like anything new was going to happen, same old thing every year. And with that he fell asleep.

(End of POV)

Troy was beyond wrong. In fact tomorrow would change the rest of his school year, and maybe even the rest of his life.


	4. First Day at EastHigh

**(Sharpay's POV)**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! "Ohmygod! Shut up!" I yelled to my alarm clock.

"My, my, aren't we a morning person?" Ryan asked as he stood leaning against my door, sipping some coffee.

"Oh shut up. I didn't fall asleep until like three because I was so anxious. Mm, two questions, what time is it and that coffee smells really good. Could you be a sweetie and get me a cup, my dear brother?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Ugh gag me with a spork, you sound so sickeningly sweet. Just stop and I'll get you some," he laughs. "Oh and it's six, we have to leave the house by 7:30."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I quickly jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. "I'm going to have like no time to do my makeup or hair!"

"Oh you're such a drama queen, you have plenty of time. Btw, we're taking my BMW today," he said. I walk out towards him, brushing my teeth. "Wash do yew meen? Why can't wee take my 'ar?" I asked.

Ryan gave me a look that said it all. Yeah, my corvette is seriously the cutest thing ever, but then again it is pink, and I don't think that's the type of first impression we want. He gave me my coffee and then left to go get ready. I finished brushing my teeth and take a sip. iI definitely needed that, as I started feeling more awake. I put on enough foundation to cover any blemishes, but not too much to the point where I look fake. I put on some eyeliner, cream colored eye shadow, and some clear gloss. I started un-doing my braids that I did last night. I ruffled my hair and put hair spray over it, it form perfect waves. I decided at last minute to change my tank top to my light purple, flowy halter top. (Think of the one she wore at the beginning of HSM2 except in purple) and I decided to take a risk and wear silver high heels. I looked pretty good as I glanced at my reflection. I looked over Ryan's outfit; he had worn normal, not too baggy, not too skinny jeans, and a fitted blue shirt that made his eyes look really blue. I gave him a nod of approval and with that we drove to school. We got to school sooner than I expected. I could feel my stomach start turning into knots.

Ryan looked at me and I could tell he knew what I was thinking. "It'll be okay Sharpay. Just stick with me, be yourself and they'll have to be crazy not to love you," he gave me a reassuring smile. "Now hurry up and get your ass out of the car, I don't want to be late." _Well that so didn't ruin the mood_, I thought to myself.

I hurried up the stairs; Ryan opened the door for me. I take a deep breath, tuck back my shoulders, and tried to walk with confidence that i was clearly lacking. We walked side by side, I noticed people here and there stare at us as we walked by. But it wasn't a look of hatred or anything bad, but more like out of curiosity.

"So what's our first period?" I asked. "We have some drama class with Ms. Darbus" He replied.

We walk to the class, and I was somewhat a little disappointed that no one really noticed us. They seemed too be busy catching up with each other. Ryan and I sit next to each other towards the front of the class. I realized I had dropped my pencil on the ground, so I bent down to pick it up.

(End POV)

It was at the moment Sharpay bends down to get her pencil that Troy comes to class with his whole posse.

(Troy's POV)

Chad was talking about what he did over winter break, as I walked to Darbus's class. I had my arm around Gabriella's shoulders, she had looked genuinely happy to see me this morning when I drove by to pick her up. But as soon as we got to school, she instantly changed into her whole "I'm popular, bow down to me" persona . We finally reached Darbus's class. I was so busy listening to Chad that I walked right past Sharpay towards the back of the class. It was that moment that Sharpay found her pencil and sat up. Gabi sat to my right, Taylor, her cheerleader friend, in front of her, Chad sat to my left, Jason in front of me, and Zeke in front of Jason.

(End of POV)

(Sharpay's POV)

I was about to turn myself to the left and survey the class, (The side of the class where Troy was sitting) but then I felt a light tap on my right shoulder.

I turned around to face the girl Ryan and I had met over winter break. "Ohmygod, I know you right? We met at the lodge."

She smiled that shy smile over hers' and I knew my assumption was right. "Yeah, I'm Kelsi, you're Sharpay and Ryan right? I can't believe you guys are here! I knew you guys were moving here but I thought you guys were going to some private school."

Ryan explained everything to her, and then Ms. Darbus walked in.

(Troy's POV)

Everyone stopped talking as Darbus walked into the class. It was then that I noticed a certain blonde sitting in front of Taylor. _No! It couldn't be, could it?_ I thought to myself._ Only one way of find out._ As Darbus was explaining the class rules, I pulled out my cellphone and called Sharpay just to make sure. Then I heard, "Mr. Bolton, is that a phone I see in your hand? Detention!" asked Ms. Darbus. Chad starts to defend me, "You too, Mr. Danforth!" All of a sudden the song "Glamorous" by Fergie plays. The blondie reached into her purse for her phone, and as she looked at her phone I saw her face. It was Sharpay! She looks up from her phone and looks at me. She was as shocked as I was. Gabi looks back and forth, from me to Sharpay trying to figure out what was going on.

By now Ms. Darbus was really mad. "That is it! Ms. Evans! Your first day here and already you have detention." Gabriella and Taylor start giggling, "You too Ms. Montez and Ms. McKessie! Anyone else?"

Everyone was silent; Jason raises his hand to ask a question. "So how was your winter break Ms. Darbus?" A chorus of sighs spreads around the room. "What?!" he asks.

For the rest of the period she lectured about cell phones.

Finally the bell rings, I tell Gabi and everyone else to go on ahead, and that I'll catch up later. Gabi gives me an uncertain look and she was about to asks me something but Taylor pulls her away.

I rush out into the hallways, frantically searching for Sharpay. I see her and Ryan walking and talking to Kelsi. I run after them. "Hey," I said. They all turn around. "Hey yourself," Sharpay replies with a shy smile. Ryan and Kelsi give each other looks and start walking away slowly.

"So you're at East High! Ohmygod. Uh I don't know what to say first!" She laughs. "Me too! I just didn't think the chance of it being possible was that big," she replies.

"Well how about I give you a little school tour then?" I ask her, hoping she would say yes.

"Well I don't know, Ryan and Kelsi were . . " she turns around and realizes that they had already left. "Oh! Well then nevermind, _laughs, _Sure, I'd like that." And we start walking.

(Sharpay's POV)

I was so surprised, and happy, that Troy was here! He seemed pretty popular, I could tell by the way people looked at him, and because we had to stop every two seconds whenever a girl came up to say hi. Half the time, they gave me either a look over or a dirty, somewhat envious, glare.

"My, my, aren't we Mr. Popular?" I joked. He seemed embarrassed, "Oh hah sorry about all that."

We walk up to a signup sheet for some musical auditions. "And here is our daily bulletin. Right now they're holding auditions for a musical. You should totally audition, you have such an amazing voice," he said with a smile.

"Nawh I think I might just stay low-key this semester, but maybe next year, if you sign up with me," I said coyly.

Troy was about to reply when some brunette girl in a cheerleader's outfit came up and gave him a really long kiss. I felt a pang at my heart when I realized he had a girlfriend. I stood there awkwardly, looking everywhere except at them. Finally they stopped.

She looked at me. "Well don't be rude Troy! Introduce me to your friend. Aha don't mind him, I'm Gabriella." She gave me a big smile that I would've totally believed if I hadn't seen the cold look she gave me. "Oh hi, I'm Sharpay," I replied.

"Oh. That's cool. Troy, sweetie, can you hold my bag? I need to sign up for the musical auditions." She handed Troy her bag and then signed her name is big letters that took up half the paper. "Oh Troy you should totally sign up with me!" she faces me "I swear, I've like begged him a million times to, but he doesn't like singing in front of people. Right Troy?" He just stood there and shrugged.

"Well as cool as this has been, I need to find Ryan and Kelsi. It was cool seeing you again Troy, thanks for showing me around. Nice meeting you Gabriella," I said. "Awh how nice of you Troy. He's always helping out random people, even nerds, he has a big heart," she said. "Well see ya."

Troy waved bye to me, and started walking down the hallway with Gabriella. They looked like the schools' It Couple and I could already tell this after only an hour of being here. _Well that's a nice way to start the day_ I thought to myself. I walked off in search of Ryan and Kelsi.


	5. Not all of us were born popular

**(Troy POV)**

Riiiiiiiiiiing! _Thank god the day is finally over_ I thought. I stopped by my locker to grab my jacket and as fate would have it, Sharpay was there.

I walked over to her as she looks up and smiles at me. "Hey Sharpay. What are the odds of you having a locker right next to me? Are you stalking me or something?" I joked. She turned bright red. "I'm just kidding, and even if you were I wouldn't mind. I find it quite flattering that someone as cute as you would follow me."

She stopped blushing and smiled, but she stopped halfway. "Are you flirting with me Bolton?" She said the Bolton in the same tone Darbus uses.

I looked at her genuinely confused. Everything was fine between us earlier.

She scoffed and said "You know what, just forget it. I gotta go, later." And with that she marched down the hall and joined Ryan. _What just happened?_

(Sharpay POV)

I had noticed Troy before he noticed me, but I was a little afraid of coming to him first so I pretended to not notice him. I had tried not to smile when he said hi but I couldn't help it. But as soon as he complimented me I lashed out at him. I guess it was because I thought it was kind of low of him to be flirting with me and leading me on. Especially when he alreadty had a girlfriend. I walked to the door, I hesitated for a moment. I looked back and noticed him still staring at me. He looked confused and a little hurt. I started turning back to apologize but Gabriella popped out of nowhere._ I swear, it's like she does that on purpose_ I thought to myself. So I just continued walking to Ryan's car and we drove home in silence.

(Troy POV)

I was still watching Sharpay walk away when Gabi popped into sight and covered Sharpay. I smile brightly, and gave her a warm hug. I looked deep into her eyes. I started thinking of reasons why I liked Gabi. Even though she could be a little bitchy, she still cared about me a lot, as I did for her. I just wish she would let people into her life and see her sweet side. The person she used to be, in her sophomore year, before she became a cheerleader. I must've been staring for a while because she wrinkled her nose in this totally adorable way.

"What's wrong Troy? Is there something on my face? I knew I should've retouched my makeup earlier!" She dropped her arms from my shoulders and started looking through her bag. I stopped her. "No Gabi. You look perfect. I was just thinking about how lucky I was to be dating someone like you."

She smiled one of her few genuine smiles. "Awh you're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend Troy." She was going to say more but she got cutoff by Taylor's squeal. "Oh. My. Fucking. God! Guess who's the Varsity's new captain?!"

Gabi screamed. "Oh my god! No way! Me?!" Taylor and her started jumping up and down squealing. But then they both noticed people looking so they stopped.

Gabi regained her composure. "Anyways, oh my god that is totally good news! Aren't you happy for me baby?" She looked up at me.

I smiled. "Of course Gabi, in fact we should go celebrate." She flashed me a look of annoyance. "Troy. How many times have I told you not to call me Gabi?!" she said.

Taylor interrupted just in time. "Whatever Gabriella, I'm going to go find Chad and then we'll meet you guys at your house yeah?" "Okay, see you later beeyotch. Kisses!" Gabriella said. It was so annoying whenever they did that. We started walking toward the school parking lot to get my car in an awkward silence. We finally reached my beat up truck.

As soon as Gabi got in the car her face softened. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip out on you like that. But you know I have a reputation to live up to, and we can't walk around with puppy nicknames. Like how junior highschool is that?"

I stared at her for a long time. "You've changed so much Gabi. I hardly recognize you anymore. What happened to the old you?" She cut me off as soon as I said that.

"The old me, you mean the smart, drama nerd?! Do you know how unhappy I was everyday single fucking day in sophomore year?! Freshmen year everyone was cool with each other. But as soon as sophomore year started, everyone started becoming mean. Do you how much work me and Taylor had to do to become popular, to be accepted? Not all of us were popular since elementary school Troy." She shot me a hurt look.

I just looked ahead at the road. "I know Gabi. I'm sorry it's just that . . never mind."

"I know you care Troy. You're the only guy in this universe who's extremely popular and isn't some horny jackass. But I'd rather put up a mask and be accepted rather than be myself but feel insecure all the time. Do you know how much I dreaded going to school? I'd take the long way around rather than walk by all you popular people. At the end of sophomore year I had had enough, Taylor too. We promised ourselves we would NEVER go back to eating lunch in the library. Never go back to who we used to be." She ended it faintly.

We finally reached her house. "I never knew you felt that way. All this time you never told me Gabi."

She looked at me and smiled. "It's okay Troy. I love you but don't ever bring this conversation up again, okay?" She stepped out of the truck. "You wanna blow off this whole hang out thing? I'm tired anyways."

I nodded. She leaned over and gave me a simple kiss. I watched her walk to her door, not once did she turn around. I started driving home. What I had wanted to say earlier was, _I'm sorry you feel like that, but I didn't fall in love with the person you are now. I was in love with the person you USED to be, not the person you've become. I never got a chance to finish, but whatever_ I thought.

**(End POV)**

A few sentences can't change Gabriella Montez, even if it came from the only person she'll probably ever love.

**(Sharpay POV)**

I walked into our huge kitchen with Ryan following close behind. I grabbed a pint of chocolate ice cream. "Mm this is what I need after a long day at school." Ryan looked up in surprise. "Why? Did you have a bad day? I thought you would've been happy since we saw Troy again," he said.

"I don't want to talk about him. Anyways what about you? You and Kelsi seem very close for people who have met only once." Ryan started looking bashful. "Am I missing something?"

"Actually we've kept in touch all winter break. I just didn't mention it because I didn't want to make you feel bad because Troy never texted you," he said.

At that moment our mom walked in. "Oh hello kids. How was your first day at East High?" We mumbled alright. "Well that's good. Oh I just remembered. We're having our next door neighbors over for dinner. So don't go out tonight and wear something nice." With that she left to go tell our cook what to make for dinner tonight.

I finished my ice cream and went upstairs. I checked my MySpace and then listened to music. Before I knew it the sun had set and I had to go get ready for dinner. I showered and put on my bathrobe. I stood in my closet trying to decide on what to wear. I decided on a shimmery, sleeveless blue dress. It was a little puffy at the bottom. I straightened my hair to perfection, swept back my bangs with a chic little butterfly clip. I put on a little makeup and some shimmery blue eye shadow. I wore the same diamond choker I wore to school today and matching simple diamond earrings. There was no point in hiding the fact my family was rich tonight at dinner. It wasn't like I was at school. Before we moved here, Ryan and I had agreed on trying to hide the fact we were rich. We've been used for our money before and we, especially me, didn't want it to happen again.

I heard our bell ring. "I'll get it!" I yelled. And I ran down the stairs to open the door. My jaw dropped wide open when I opened the door. There in front of me was . . .

**Author's Note:**

Aha I'm sure you guys are dying from all the suspense. But I'm not sure who I want the Evan's next door neighbor to be. I stuck between choosing Troy or Gabriella, and I'm letting YOU decide for me. Review and tell me who you want it to be! I won't continue writing the story until you do(:


End file.
